


Watchful Eyes

by Regalredstar



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. One night, Bling watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dark Angel.

Logan Cale is afraid of heights. Bling finds this fact ironic, considering the fact that the journalist lives in an apartment on the 27th floor.

What Bling also finds ironic, is, that, in spite of his fear, on those nights that his employer is not in front of his computers, or in the kitchen, he can normally be found in front of the penthouse's picture windows staring out at the city below.

That's where Bling finds Logan tonight, his eyes staring in the night, always watching the city he protects. Bling moves to alert the other man of his presence, but some unseen presence stops him. An instant later he sees why, as a black clad figure drops through the skylight and moves to sit beside the other man.

Max. Bling is glad to see her. The young bike messenger has been better for Logan than she can ever know. She's exactly what he needs tonight.

Bling smiles as Max touches Logan's shoulder. For a brief instant, he sees their eyes meet, then both turn back to look at the city they give so much to safeguard.

Still smiling Bling turns to give them their privacy. He can talk to Logan tomorrow, for tonight he is content to leave them, two souls watchful in the night.


End file.
